Pour une question d'orgueil
by Billie-is-God
Summary: Katniss, 24 ans, rentre dans une nouvelle fac de droit pour sa 6ème année mais elle rencontre des gens pas toujours fréquentables ... Rated M pour lemon
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fanfiction. C'est la deuxième que je fais et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi :)

La plupart des fanfictions utilisent les Hunger Games, je ne pense pas que j'écrirai un jour une fiction avec les jeux.

Bref alors voila :3 Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Prologue

POV Katniss

Je marchais dans la grande ville, j'allais vers la fac, un gobelet de café dans la main. Le stress était présent, je rentrai dans une des meilleures facs de droit de Panem, les gens étaient choisis sur dossier et j'avais réussi à y rentrer je n'y croyais toujours pas. Mes parents devaient m'attendre devant le campus avec mes affaires. J'allais quitter le cocon familial pour vivre en communauté. Dire que je n'avais pas peur était un euphémisme, je n'étais pas douée pour me faire des amis mais après tout j'étais là pour les études pas pour les gens.

Alors que j'arrivais à l'entrée du campus, des gens se pressaient autour de leurs parents avec des valises. Mes parents m'attendaient à côté d'une petite voiture, pleine de boue qui faisait pâle figure par rapport aux BMW qui se garaient sur le parvis. Je prenais mes valises, faisait un bisou à mes parents et montait dans les escaliers avec une clé dans une main et un charriot avec 4 valises dessus. Rendue au 2ème étage j'étais déjà épuisée alors lorsque j'eu rejoint mon étage, le 9ème j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir. Je passais ma clé dans la porte, l'ouverture donnait sur un couloir avec une ouverture sur la gauche et une sur la droite et au bout du couloir se trouvait une grande cuisine avec des grandes fenêtres.

Je ne savais pas quelle porte prendre, au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte de gauche, la porte s'ouvrit sur une fille brune avec une peau assez foncée.

"Hey ! Tu dois être Katniss c'est ça ?

- Heu oui, tu heu ... habites ici ? J'ai du me tromper de studio.

- Nan nan du tout en fait, les studios sont composés de deux petits appartements le tien est celui de droite. On va être colocataires c'est génial !"

Elle passa ensuite une heure à me faire visiter notre studio, puis elle a commandé des pizzas et nous avons passé la journée et soirée à nous raconter nos vies. J'appris donc qu'elle s'appelait Rue, qu'elle venait du district 11 et qu'elle détestait, je cite, "tous ces putains de bourges de hautes écoles qui pètent plus haut que leur cul". Elle venait à la fac pour devenir juge dans le commerce, ça la passionnait. Une fois la vaisselle faite j'allais donc dans mon appartement à moi et trouvais alors une salle de bain, des toilettes, un petit salon avec un frigo et une chambre. Je me couchais et m'endormais directement.

Le lendemain alors que je me levais je remarquais la lumière dans la salon commun, Rue était levée et une fille était assise avec elle.

" Tiens Salut Katniss ! Voici Johanna, c'est une très bonne amie. Jo' voici Katniss c'est ma colocataire.

- Enchantée Katniss. Alors tu te plais ici ?

- C'est assez grand je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

- Bon je vous laisse entre colocataires les filles je dois aller ranger au cas où ma colocataire arrive."

Et Johanna sortit du studio en nous faisait un petit signe de la main. Je prenais un croissant et me servais un café, j'étais plutôt heureuse d'être ici, les gens étaient sympas et des gens pouvaient encore arriver.

Alors que je sortais du studio pour visiter je remarquais que plein de personnes sortaient pour fumer ou papoter je trouvais que ça donnait une bonne ambiance, des gens restaient devant la machine à café. Un groupe de filles gloussaient devant les listes des classes parlant parfois mal des personnes avec qui elles se trouvaient comme quoi parfois on avait pas forcément évolué en rentrant à la fac.

* * *

Voila pour ce prologue, je poste la suite dès que possible :D

Bisous à tous !


	2. Chapter 2

POV Cato

Je sortais de mon appartement et allais dans le salon commun du studio, mon colocataire était attablé et se goinfrait littéralement de crêpes au nutella, au sucre ou encore à la confiture, à voir c'était vraiment répugnant, ça me filait presque la gerbe.

" Putain Tresh arrête de te goinfrer comme ça dès 10h le matin c'est ignoble !

- Cato fais pas chier ! J'ai faim, j'ai faim. Toi t'as besoin que d'un café le matin bah moi il me faut beaucoup de nourriture !

- Tu restes dans le studio aujourd'hui ?

- Nan j'irai surement voir ma copine, apparemment sa coloc' est arrivée hier et elle veut me la présenter.

- Ah c'est génial comme ça j'aurai l'appartement pour moi tout seul ...

- Tu vas encore détruire tout l'appartement avec Glimmer hein ? Avouuuuue ! Obsédé va !

- Nan mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis sage moi !"

Je souriais tout en évitant le coussin qui m'était destiné mais qui passa par la fenêtre du studio.

" Ah bah bravo Tresh t'as plus qu'à aller le chercher !

- T'es sérieux là ? Cato je te hais je te hais !"

Je me servais mon café tout en attendant qu'il aille récupérer son coussin. Tresh avait le même âge que moi, 26 ans, il était dans cette fac avec sa copine Rue, et entamait sa 8eme année de droit, il voulait devenir procureur. Moi j'étais là parce que c'était la tradition familiale de faire du droit, ça ne me plaisait pas spécialement, j'aurai aimé être dans l'armée ou alors travailler dans l'art. J'étais avec une fille nommée Glimmer depuis environ 4 ans, elle était dans cette fac uniquement pour être avec moi et ne pas rester dans son district.

Tresh rentra dans la studio quelques minutes plus tard.

"T'es allé à l'autre bout du campus en trottinette ou quoi ?

- Haha très drôle Cato, t'as vraiment un humour de merde aujourd'hui. J'ai croisé Rue et sa coloc' on a parlé un peu c'est tout. Sa coloc' est vraiment cool, elle s'appelle Katniss je crois. Elle est en 6eme année.

- Content pour elle. Tu pars à quelle heure Tresh ?

- Tu me vires là ? Je pars quand j'ai fini mes crêpes."

POV Katniss

Rue me faisait visiter le campus, me montrant tous les bâtiments et me disant quels types de cours j'aurai dedans. On marchais tranquillement lorsqu'un coussin traversa mon champ de vision et alla s'écraser sur la pelouse près de moi.  
Rue eut un peu peur je crois.

" Mais vous pouvez pas faire attention, vous avez failli tuer mon amie là ! "

Elle était tellement rouge que c'en était presque drôle. Un grand homme avec la peau aussi foncée que Rue sortit alors par la fenêtre d'où venait le coussin et ses yeux s'élargirent en nous apercevant.

"Rue ?

- Tresh ? C'est toi qui a jeté ça ?

- Heu en fait nan c'est Cato ... Bon okey c'est moi !

- T'es vraiment con putain, t'as failli assommer ma colocataire, t'abuses un peu. Katniss voici Tresh mon copain, Tresh voici Katniss ma colocataire.

- Enchanté !

- Heu pareil..."

Il ramassa son coussin et repartit pas la fenêtre. Rue me dit alors que c'était son copain qu'il entamait sa 8eme et dernière année et que son colocataire était un gros con qui sortait avec une blonde complètement conne. J'appréciai cette fille de plus en plus, c'était vraiment des gens comme ça que je voulais fréquenter ici. Johanna était gentille aussi, elle avait passé un bout de l'après-midi avec nous. Il était 17h lorsqu'on rentrait au studio, toutes les trois.

" Alors Johanna, ta coloc' est arrivée ?

- Nan pas encore, mais tu sais il reste encore deux semaines avant le début des cours, elle a le temps d'arriver.

- Katniss ça te dit on se fait un resto ce soir toutes les trois ?

- J'ai pas beaucoup de moyens tu sais.

- Katniss tu sais Rue est super riche.

- Ouais Katniss, Jo' a raison je vais payer t'en fais pas."

On prit nos affaires et sortîmes en ville, en plein centre du Capitole d'après Johanna se trouvaient les meilleurs restaurants de la ville. Alors que la grande rue principale s'étendait autour de nous, on pouvait voir des dizaines de façades de restaurants multicolores.

Un restaurant attira notre attention, la façade était rouge et noire. L'intérieur est très chaleureux, des gens étaient assis à table et riaient, un fond de musique trainait dans l'air. On s'était mises à une table près d'un fenêtre et le serveur ne mis même pas deux minutes à arriver pour nous amener les menus. Un peu plus tard nous commandâmes nos plats, une escalope de veau milanaise pour moi, un tartare de saumon pour Rue et une épaule d'agneau grillée au feu de bois pour Johanna. Les plats étaient absolument divins. Je n'avais presque jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

POV Externe

Cato avait passé une très bonne journée avec Glimmer et lui avait promis de lui payer un très bon restaurant plus tard dans la soirée. Il l'emmena dans un restaurant situé dans la rue principale, il y était déjà allé et il y aimait tout, l'ambiance, la musique, le personnel et la nourriture était succulente, pour lui c'était le meilleur restaurant de la ville. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se mirent à une table sur la gauche, leur table habituelle déjà occupée par trois filles dont la copine de Tresh.

" Tiens les loups sont sortis.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Rue.

- Tu vois Katniss, le colocataire de Tresh bah c'est cet imbécile."

Katniss se retourna alors pour voir la personne dont parlait Rue. C'était un homme blond, assez grand, plutôt séduisant.

" Enchanté.

- De même ...

- Oui bon Cato j'ai faim moi alors retourne toi, ya la fille qui t'occupera ce soir qui va commencer à s'endormir."

Cato soupira et se retourna vers Glimmer qui était en train de se remaquiller devant un petit miroir de poche. Quant aux filles, elle continuèrent de parler devant leur plat, et une fois terminés, payèrent et partirent.

De retour au studio, elles se firent une soirée DVD et s'endormirent toutes les trois entre le canapé et le tapis dans le salon commun.

POV Cato

Nos plats arrivèrent, je n'avais plus vraiment faim. Glimmer avait commandé une sorte de tarte au poisson, un truc vraiment bizarre. Moi je me contentais d'un steak bien saignant avec de la sauce et des frites, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour manger, après le restaurant je devrais aller au club de sport pour faire de la musculation, tandis que Glimmer irai avec ses copines parler de maquillage ou de fringues. Ce genre de discussions me cassait littéralement les couilles. Glimmer était assez gentille comme fille, elle était belle aussi et assez drôle, son seul défaut elle avait vraiment un pois chiche dans le crane. J'étais avec elle parce que les types comme moi étaient avec des filles comme elle. Elle finissait de manger alors que j'allais payer la note. On sortait alors du restaurant.

"Alors Cato, où va-on ? Se balader en amoureux ?

- Nan je suis désolé, je dois vraiment aller au club de sport.

- On est sensés être un couple t'as oublié ? Je t'aime ! T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça.

- Je ne t'abandonne pas, je vais juste faire du sport."

Je la laissai et marchai vers le club de sport, alors que j'arrivais devant, les portes étaient fermées. Super ! Je faisais demi-tour et décidai de retourner au campus je n'avais aucune envie de rappeler Glimmer pour qu'on se voit. Alors que j'arrivais au campus, je remarquais que malgré l'heure tardive beaucoup de gens étaient encore dehors. Certains fumaient et d'autres papotaient, les copines de Rue étaient en train de rire avec celle-ci qui se trouvait à se fenêtre alors que ses amies étaient assises dans l'herbe près de la fenêtre, des gâteaux dans les mains.

" Alors Cato, la blondasse de tous à l'heure elle t'a posé un lapin ? "

C'était Rue, j'aurai du m'en douter. Je m'approchais d'elle et de ses copines.

" En fait c'est moi qui l'ai plantée.

- Haha je savais que t'étais un salop. Mais du coup t'as personne pour te vider les couilles... C'est cooooooooooon !

- Tu veux peut-être t'en charger ?

- Pff tu m'écœures. T'es vraiment trop con ma parole."

Je m'installais vraiment avec elles cette fois-ci je savais que ça les rendrait mal à l'aise et j'avais un peu envie de rire.

" Et sinon vous les filles ça va ?"

Les deux copines de Rue me regardaient, un air étrange sur le visage, presque troublées. J'apprenais en leu parlant qu'elles s'appelaient Johanna et Katniss. Par rapport à Rue elle étaient assez cool et très drôles.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je rentrai dans mon studio et tombai dans le salon commun sur Tresh ... et Glimmer.

" Glimmer ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- La salle de sport n'avait pas ton portable alors ils ont appelé pour dire qu'ils étaient fermés. Et donc je suis allée au studio et là je suis tombée sur Tresh qui ne savait pas où tu étais. Et là tu étais où ?

- J'étais avec Rue et ses copines j'ai parlé un peu.

- Tu mens ! Je ne te crois pas, tu m'a trompée je suis sure !

- Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! J'étais vraiment avec Rue."

Glimmer pleurait, pourtant je le lui mentais pas, jamais. Tresh appela alors Rue qui lui dit que effectivement j'étais avec elles. Glimmer n'en croyait toujours pas un mot, elle criait et s'arrêta uniquement lorsqu'un coup à la porte se fit entendre. Tresh me regarda et hocha la tête, je soupirai alors et allai ouvrir. Je pensais ouvrir à Rue, mais ce n'était pas elle, c'était... Katniss.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ce premier volet vous aura plut.

Mon autre fiction - s/8472454/1/Ignorance

Je posterai certainement un autre chapitre avant mercredi.

Bisous à tous.


End file.
